


What We Have and What We Keep

by kisahawklin



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion refrained at Gaugamela, but only out of respect for Alexander. He went alone to his own tent and wondered if it was is truly as difficult for Alexander to be alone with his great ideas, as Hephaistion was alone with his heart full of lust and love for Alexander and his mouth full of unspoken, unlucky words.</p><p>When they marched triumphantly into Babylon, Hephaistion would be denied no longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have and What We Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chokolatte (ChokolatteJedi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



Hephaistion refrained at Gaugamela, but only out of respect for Alexander. He went alone to his own tent and wondered if it was is truly as difficult for Alexander to be alone with his great ideas, as Hephaistion was alone with his heart full of lust and love for Alexander and his mouth full of unspoken, unlucky words.

When they marched triumphantly into Babylon, Hephaistion would be denied no longer. He waited for the niceties, for the acknowledgment of Princess Stateira, but no more. He saw Alexander look at the eunuch, but new pleasures would wait. That night, Alexander was Hephaistion's, and he would claim his spoils as Alexander claimed Babylon.

"My king," Hephaistion said with a nod and lowered eyes. Two slaves looked at him wild-eyed, likely surprised by his barging in and loud voice.

"Hephaistion," Alexander says, his voice full of surprise as well. "Do you not have a companion from the harem tonight?"

"No, my king," Hephaistion answered, "I have more refined tastes."

Alexander watched him, amused, and waved the slaves away. "My father once said there was nothing like the taste of a new woman," Alexander said. "Do you not subscribe to this philosophy?"

"No." Hephaistion closed the distance between them quickly and kissed Alexander with all his pent-up fear and love and worry. "I believe that when one has the sun, one doesn't wish for the moon."

Alexander hummed, smiling, and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion. "You value me too highly, Hephaistion."

"Never," Hephaistion said, biting Alexander's lip to keep him from saying more. "You are the sun and I bask in your beauty. Let me worship you like others worship Apollo." Hephaistion was a patient man, but when he had his heart set on Alexander, he would not be deterred. He waited, arms crossed stubbornly, for Alexander to relent.

"Surely, Hephaistion, you must be well-bored with me by now. Every man longs for the moon sometimes."

Hephaistion took a deep breath to calm himself. Alexander did not want to overvalue himself as Philip did, but he went too far. "Let me show you, my king."

Alexander still looked doubtful but Hephaistion had waited long enough. He pulled the heavy robes from Alexander's shoulders and kissed his skin, every bit of flesh as it was exposed with Hephaistion's steady hand. He uncovered Alexander as a sculptor unearthed a figure from the stone, one small, perfect piece at a time. He lavished kisses on every part of Alexander's body, every single thing that made him Alexander was precious.

When Alexander was fully unclothed and half-drowsing on the bed, Hephaistion traced the lines of his muscles, not smooth and pale like a statue but warm and hair-covered and smelling of the sun and Alexander, which might well be one in the same.

Alexander followed Hephaistion's progress with a hand in his hair when he could reach, and dark eyes when he could not. Hephaistion never stayed long, only kissing Alexander's feet and moving back up his leg to even more sensitive flesh.

"Hephaistion," Alexander whispered, and Hephaistion held it close, the way Alexander said his name, every syllable dripping with love and tenderness.

Hephaistion did not respond; Alexander knew every possible way for Hephaistion to call his name, in lust and fondness and anger, in frustration and in love. What Hephaistion needed was beyond words, and as Alexander breathed his name, he traced over the wet lines his tongue had left with his teeth.

He left small marks everywhere, those that would fade after their love-making, bruises that would last a few days, suction marks that would last longer. He longed for a way to mark Alexander permanently as his own, but that was only to be done by scars of battle and the unbreakable bond they shared.

Alexander shivered as Hephaistion bit him, laved it with his tongue, and blew cold air over the top. "Love," he said, beyond even saying Hephaistion's name. "Please."

"Say you are mine, Alexander," Hephaistion said, but he started removing his clothing anyway. They would fight over the words Alexander said easily when not in bed, Alexander hating to lose anything, especially control. "You must say it."

"Hephaistion," Alexander said, his words back with his temper.

Hephaistion bit Alexander's bicep hard enough to bruise, pulling a moan out of Alexander. "You must say it." He trailed kisses down to Alexander's hip, sucking lightly inside his hipbone, then harder as Alexander squirmed under his hands. He could feel Alexander's cock next to his face, hard and a single pearl of wetness beading at the top. It traced a line across Hephaistion's cheek.

"Say it," Hephaistion said. "Say you are mine."

"Yes, Hephaistion," Alexander croaked, arching his back off the bed. "I am yours, always yours, _please_ , love."

Hephaistion smiled into Alexander's hip, sucking again on the mark he'd left there. Alexander begged some more and Hephaistion took pity, placing his hand on Alexander's cock while he sucked, rubbing his thumb over the head, reveling in the feel of the silky liquid as it smeared across Alexander's skin.

Hephaistion alternated sucking on the bruise already coming up in patches of purple and putting his mouth on Alexander. When Alexander started shuddering uncontrollably, he took Alexander in his mouth, teasing strokes of his tongue over the head, and when Alexander came in his mouth, he spit it into his hand to prepare Alexander to receive him.

"Mine," Hephaistion said as he slid into Alexander's limp body. "My Alexander."

Alexander looked up at him, sated and content. "Mine," he answered. "You are mine, Hephaistion, and I thank the gods that saw fit to send you to me."

Hephaistion could not answer, only bring himself to completion, give what little of himself he had not already given to Alexander.

When he looked down at his handiwork, all the bruises and bite marks and skin wet with his spit and Alexander's come, he offered up a small prayer to Apollo for his reflection in Alexander and one to Zeus for allowing Hephaistion to keep Alexander dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear ChokolatteJedi, I have another story for you, but it started growing too big for the time constraints of this fest. You'll get that one too, but for now, I hope this will hold you over. Thank you for an excellent prompt!


End file.
